Winter Love and Memories
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: Love continues to bloom even in the winter. Little story for each pair. BV, CCG, 18K, VGo. R&R please! Inspired by SoulOfALioness.
1. Bulma & Vegeta

**Bulma gazed out her window as the snow fell… "The first day of snow," Bulma whispered aloud to herself. She smiled at the scene before her, the area smothered with a beautiful white blanket. She snuggled into her thick blanket more before sipping on her hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it, watching thousands of snowflakes fall onto the ground.**

**Suddenly, on the window, Bulma saw the reflection of the saiy-jin prince. Happily, she turned around and smiled at him lovingly. He wasn't looking at her, but out the window.**

"**It's snow." Bulma informed, returning her gaze to the window.**

"**I know that." Vegeta said. "I've lived here for years." Bulma chuckled. She remembered the first day he encountered a day like this………**

* * *

Bulma had just gotten home from shopping for clothes. She walked in through the door in layers of clothing, struggling at the same time to carry the bags in. Quivering, she took off two jackets and sweater and handed them over to a robot that quickly rolled away with the clothes to put away. Dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a thermal under that, and jeans with another thermal under that, she lovingly accepted the warmth of the house. 

"What…is that?" a voice asked her. Bulma turned and saw Vegeta looking out the window, completely dumbfounded. He stared at the falling white dots from the sky with a slight opened mouth and concerned eyes. She stifled a giggle as his black coal eyes slowly followed a falling snowflake until it landed on the ground, then returned upwards and followed yet another snowflake.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked incredulously. She ran up to him and stood by him with a grin. "You don't know what snow is?"

Vegeta's face changed back to its cold aloof one. "So that's snow. I've only heard of it, but I've never actually seen it. When some warriors and I were taught about some of the weathers of other planets, snow was one of them. Of course they wanted us to avoid planets with this because it would interfere with livestock and such." He shrugged. "Whatever, as long as it doesn't interfere with my training, it's nothing." He turned and walked to the entrance, ready to go out in the snow to get into the space ship where he usually locked himself in for hours.

Bulma realized he was only wearing blue spandex before he walked out the door. "Vegeta! Wai--"

Too late. The door opened automatically for him and he stepped out. A second later, he ran back in, his teeth chattering against each other, looking completely shocked. He began vigorously rubbing his arms. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The door closed with a thud before Vegeta could recover himself. Shaking a bit, he walked up to her laughing form. And on his face was an evil smirk.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" she asked, barely recovering herself from laughing. She was still chuckling even as she backed away, stumbling along the way, and stopped when she was backed into a wall.

He stood a foot away from her now, his evil smirk not once leaving his face. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her arms, flinging her body over his shoulder.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried with a little laughter, struggling to get free. She already had an idea of what he was going to do. Although she was clothed more than he was, she still wouldn't stand a chance in the cold. She began kicking even more with panic as they neared the door. "You'll freeze, too! You're basically wearing nothing!"

The automatic door slid open and he stepped out. The freezing air embraced both their bodies in a cold hug as snow landed around them and on them. She felt Vegeta quiver. "You better bring us back inside, Vegeta! You're shaking!"

"No, I'm not." Vegeta denied, still smiling as his noise turned a little red. He threw her in the air and caught her in his arms. She clung to him for warmth.

"Mmm, Vegeta," she mumbled as she laid her head on his strong shoulder, but suddenly, she was thrown into the air, landing on snow. She gasped and quickly stood up, jumping around as she tried to get rid the snow that had gotten into her shirt. She stopped when she heard Vegeta laughing. Oh, he wanted to play a game, did he?

She bent down and picked up a handful of snow, forming it into a ball. Before Vegeta could stop laughing, she heaved it at him, hitting him in the face, some getting into his mouth. Bull's eye. She gave out a loud laugh, but her victory moment could only last a few seconds before Vegeta went after her.

She pivoted on one foot and tried to run away, but he was too fast. She had only taken four steps before getting tackled into the snow. She fell on her stomach with an "oof". A hand turned her on her back and she was able to see Vegeta holding a pile of snow over his head before dropping it on her face.

That day was filled with laughter as the couple spent hours in a snowball fight, oblivious to the stupid looks people gave them for wearing not a good amount of clothes when it was freezing…

* * *

**Vegeta seemed to recall that day, too, because he suddenly said, "You know, I did win that day."**

**Bulma laughed. "Ha, yeah, sure. The only reason why you won was because you were able to track my power level down and find me, no matter where I hide. That was not fair."**

"**No way." Vegeta said, as he began walking away. "I didn't even need to do that. You were such a bad hider, that anyone could have found you with their eyes closed."**

"**You could've tracked me down with your eyes closed!" Bulma insisted as she followed him, the blanket still wrapped around her.**

**Suddenly, he paused, causing her to bump into his back. "At the time, weren't you dating that one human?"**

"**Who? Yamcha? Oh, him. Yeah, at the time."**

**Suddenly he gave a teasing smirk, as he looked down at her. "Didn't seem so _at the time_."**

**She was confused. What on Earth could he be talking about? It's not like they slept with each other. "What do you mean?"**

"**You were touchy feely that day."**

**Bulma blushed a bright red. Oh, now she remembered. She had clung to him for warmth before the fight, and sometimes she'd chase him with snow in her hands and just smear it all over his body. To be honest with herself, she had done it purposely just to feel his muscles. Unfortunately, at the time her hands were numb--**

"**Ha! Don't flatter yourself," she said as she turned around, looking at him with a funny face over her shoulder. She lifted the mug to her lips and sipped. She hummed out loud, as if she was about to have some great sex.**

**But she paused when he scoffed. "You deny these things aloud, but deep down you know it to be true. You had a thing for me then, _and_ you lost in a _fair_ game."**

**She spun around, determined to win. "Fair my arse! You saiy-jins have the power to sense power levels! I had to use human instincts to get you; therefore I win, because I didn't use any special powers!"**

"**Would you like a rematch then?" he taunted.**

**But Bulma was not interested in going out in the moment. She was too comfortable to be taken away. Quickly she stalked away. "No." she said, not looking at him.**

**Big hands grabbed her upper arms and lifted her body into the air. The mug of hot chocolate crashed into the ground, unfinished hot chocolate spewing around on the floor. Never before did Bulma feel so depressed to see such a wasted heart-warming drink become so misused.**

**When she turned her head to look back at Vegeta, as he held her in front of him, to give him a piece of mind, she noticed that he was taking them to the front door…the front door…**

**Snow…**

"**Oh, no. Vegeta." She pleaded as she began kicking as they neared the door. "Please no! Vegeta!" **

**He plopped her over his shoulder, yanking the blanket away from her. She began pounding on his back with desperation to get away. "It's too cold! I don't want to!"**

"**If you insist on thinking I was cheating, we'll just have to do it again. And I assure you, I won't use my powers. Promise."**

**Bulma shook her head. "No, no, no! I'll take your word for it! You won that day! You did! Please put me down!"**

**But the sound of the sliding door stopped her. The cold tickled her feet, before she began to feel frost creep up her leg like thousands of spiders crawling up her body. Snow was falling around with the loud laughter of Vegeta.**

**She was thrown into the snow, landing on her bottom. She looked up at Vegeta, who looked down at her with a malicious--and at the same time teasing --smirk. And in his hand he held a snowball.**

_end._**  
**


	2. Chi Chi & Goku

**Chi-Chi watched the snow fall with a forlorn face. She was sitting at the table, one elbow propped on the surface, her chin resting in her raised hand. Her free hand slowly tapped on the wood.**

**She felt so lonely. Not only was she in a little hut in the woods far from the city that would take her hours just to go to a friend's home, but Goten was out on a date with a girl in the city, and Gohan was with his own wife. She didn't feel like imposing on them just because she was lonely at the moment. Goku had said he wanted to go somewhere and promised to be back soon. Now she waited impatiently for him.**

**She didn't like winter. Everything was dead in the winter: trees, flowers…it was freezing cold and the sun was covered behind clouds. She had to dress herself in layers of clothing which kept her from moving, like bending her arms or crouching. And sometimes she felt so suffocated.**

**Out the window she saw a form approaching the house, taking large steps as whoever it was raised their legs high in the knee deep snow. Recognizing Goku's hair, she excitedly ran to the door and opened it to greet him. She laughed at his slow pace in the snow. "You know," she started as he neared closer, "You can easily fly over this."**

**But then he stopped, deciding to stay in the deep snow. Chi-Chi saw the innocent smile on his handsome face. The simplicity of it always made her heart beat a little faster. After all these years, it never ceased to excite her. At each smile he gave her, she thanked Kami for giving her Goku, even if he wasn't really romantic. He considered sparring as an excellent date.**

"**I love the snow," Goku said as he raised his arms to the sky, welcoming the snowflakes to his body. "Of course I love all seasons."**

"**Where'd you go, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.**

"**Oh, I just went to check on Chobi and his parents to make sure they were somewhere safe." Goku answered. Ah, trust Goku to be the hero, even when it comes to a dinosaur family. Then again, they had known the dinosaur family for years now.**

**Chi-Chi watched with amazement as he plopped down into the snow and started moving his arms and legs. Curious, Chi-Chi snuggled into her jacket more and then walked up to Goku. "What are you doing?"**

**He grinned up at her. "Making a show angel."**

**At that, Chi-Chi smiled with memory…**

* * *

"I hate winter," the little girl mumbled as she kicked at snow. She turned and looked at the boy she was going to marry. He was an innocent fellow, looking as if he didn't understand why any would hate the season. She had plenty of reasons as to why she hated it. 

Although he looked very angelic, she knew he had strength equal to any other older martial artist. It was amazing, a child inside but as strong as a grown man!

"Why do you say that, Chi-Chi?" he asked, linking his hands behind his head.

"Why not, Goku?" she countered almost nastily. "I hate winter because it's very cold! You get frost bites and stuff!"

"So what is your favorite season then?"

"Spring," she replied dreamily, "The flowers begin to bloom, everyone begins to wake, it's not too hot or too cold. The smell of everything…is really great!"

Goku sniffed the air, looking extremely lost, "Well nothing smells bad right now. Actually, I smell nothing."

"That's because in the winter your nose is too stuffy to smell anything!"

Goku looked like he was taking her statement into consideration. Then he shrugged, dismissing the subject. It was an awkward silent now. His visits tended to be like that unless she was the one who came up with the conversation. After that, sometimes he wouldn't shut up. But Chi-Chi didn't mind. She was madly in love with him.

"Hey," he started, "I'm going to have to go soon. Master Roshi is going to train me."

"In the winter?!" Chi-Chi asked incredulously.

He grinned. "Yup! On his island, it doesn't snow." And then he stopped as if he was thinking of something. "Hey, Chi-Chi, have you ever made snow angels before?"

She looked confused. "I've heard of snow men but not snow angels."

Goku gaped at her. "I'll teach you then!" he walked up to her, picked her up, and for a moment she blushed at the chivalrous way he held her before she was tossed onto the snow, landing on her back. She shrieked as the cold substance slipped into her jacket, sending her chills down her spine. Goku landed right next to her and started moving his arms and legs up and down and side to side. "Do what I'm doing, Chi-Chi!"

She sighed, giving up. She did as he had told her reluctantly and slowly. Suddenly, he jumped up and pulled her with him. She wiped the snow off her when he said, "Look."

She did. And what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. Two forms of angels lied side by side and she found herself impatient for her wedding day already.

* * *

**Chi-Chi remembered it fondly and giggled. That was probably the only winter she enjoyed with Goku. After that, his visits became less frequent and she found herself wondering if he forgot about their marriage…or simply didn't feel like having a wedding. That was when she went to the tournament to get him back ten years later. She was determined to get him as her husband. They were a love match. And after losing to him in the finals, she had cried that he broke his promise to marry her. He promised to marry her after the finals, and it made her smile…even if she knew that he didn't know what marriage was.**

**Now she had what she wanted, even though there were hard times, like coping with his deaths. She had cried so hard when she found out Radditz had killed him and she thought she would never see him again. Then he was wished back to fight Vegeta and after that battle, he was injured so badly that she feared he was going to die again. But after recovery, he had quickly left despite her cries not to go to Namek.**

**His supposed death after Namek exploded broke her even more until they found out that he was still alive. Her ecstatic joy could only be short lived before it was shattered when Goku had said he didn't want to be wished back on Earth just yet. She had questioned why and almost killed Master Roshi when he had joked that she was the reason why he didn't want to come back. But even so, she decided to wait patiently for him, preparing herself to cook a great feast should he arrive so suddenly. **

**He did come back…only to find out that in three years, androids would attack. And for those three years, he spent most of his time out training.**

**And then there was the time he had that heart attack and luckily they had the medicine that was created in the future. She was basically holding her breath every time he gasped in pain, his hand to his heart and it tore at her own. Even now the very thought of his cries made her cringe. **

**Then he died again by Cell and refused to be wished back on Earth. Her only reason to wake up after that was her sons Gohan and Goten, who was born after his father's death, for the next seven years.**

**Now…Goku was back for good. After Majin Buu became good and Goku was back alive, life seemed so perfect. Her family was whole, something she had always wanted but had to wait for. She and Goku finally got to raise their two children…together.**

**She vaguely felt someone grab her hand. Belatedly she realized she was falling. Landing onto the snow, she laughed. Beside her, Goku continued to hold her left hand as he flapped his other arm and his legs.**

**Now laughing together, she did what he was doing, flapping her other arm and legs. They moved vigorously that snow would sometimes fly up and land on their faces. But even as the cold substance landed on her face, she loved the warmth that Goku gave through his hand.**

**Yes, life was perfect now. And the finalization brought tears to her eyes. She loved her life and her family. It was times like this that made her so happy that she couldn't find the words to describe how she felt. And the winter wouldn't be able to freeze the warm joy in her heart; the snow that wet her back would not ruin her day with him, even if he or she ended up having a cold later. Nothing could ruin her life now.**

**Then Goku got up, helping her to stand beside him.**

**Together, arm in arm and standing very close to each other, they looked down at the two forms they created, just like when they were just children. But this time, the two angels were holding hands.**

_end._**  
**


	3. 18 & Krillen

**18 studied her husband as they sat side by side on the sand of Master Roshi's little secluded island. It was just them. Turtle had went somewhere deep in the ocean, and Master Roshi had decided to take Marron to the mainland to see snow and go shopping. 18 and Krillen would have gone, but 18 didn't want to go, and Krillen decided to stay with her.  
**

**She was amazed how wonderful her life had become. Sadly she couldn't remember her life as a human, but that didn't seem to matter after falling in love with Krillen. The past didn't matter anymore. Krillen had loved her despite her killing streak. It was he who had changed her ways; from believing fun came from destroying the city to finding fun in the simplest things like Krillen's corny jokes. And she preferred it that way because she was happy and no one was hurt.**

**She remembered how he wanted to make her human again with the wish from the dragonballs. Such selflessness shocked her because she was once going to kill his friends.**

**And then she remembered how hard he worked to convince her stay with him on the little island. She was at first living with her brother 17. Flattered by Krillen's determination to have her live with him, she went with him, waving at her brother. She knew they wouldn't see each other for a long time. 17 only waved back, laughing at the scene.**

**Then Krillen had worked just as hard to convince Master Roshi to let her live with them. At first setting eyes on 18, Master Roshi gladly accepted until he found out she was once one of the killer androids. Then he had refused her until Krillen was practically begging on his knees to let her stay.**

**Even now, despite her silence and sarcasm, he stayed beside her.**

"**Why didn't you go?" 18 asked him. "I'm perfectly fine here by myself."**

**He shrugged. "I know. I just didn't want to leave you here alone." He turned and smiled at her.**

**18 looked at him at first, then back at the glittering blue water ahead of them. The wind blew and she shivered. Immediately Krillen scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Why didn't you feel like going to the city?" Krillen asked.**

**She shrugged. "I don't feel like getting wet by snow." She hated the feeling of cold icy snow on her. Her pant legs would stick to her skin in the deep snow. She remembered the last time she touched snow. It was the year before Marron was born.**

* * *

18 watched Krillen from a tree stump as he seemed to frolic in the snow. She thought he looked absolutely ridiculous with that grin on his face, humming to himself. His once bald head was now sporting some hair. 

She loved him. Him and his ridiculousness, his silliness, his…corny jokes, his selflessness…just everything about him she loved. She smiled at the image before her.

"I love the snow!" he screamed with excitement. He looked at her. "Hey, 18, why don't you join me?"

"Join in dancing in the snow like an idiot?" she asked sarcastically with one eyebrow arched. "No thank you."

"Aw, you're no fun." He said, jutting his lower lip outward into an absurd pout.

"Then why did you want to marry me?" she challenged.

"Why did you agree to marry me?" he asked back, now giving a downright wolfish grin. She scoffed and looked away. "Hey. Want to make a snow man?"

She looked back at him. "I don't think I've ever made one before." She said. "If I actually did, then I don't remember." The fact she didn't know her own past saddened her a bit again and Krillen noticed.

"Hey, babe!" he said cheerfully, ignoring her scowl from him calling her 'babe'. "The past doesn't matter. You can't change it. What matters now are the present and the future!"

She shrugged and looked away again.

"Let's make a snow man." He urged.

"Why don't you show me how first?" she said, hoping that would distract him into doing that so that she wouldn't have to help.

"Fine." He said, falling for the little trick. "First gather a handful of snow and pack it tightly with your two hands, shaping it into a ball. Place the ball on the ground and roll the ball along the snow. Like this." To her amazement, the once small hand sized ball grew into a huge large snow ball as he rolled it.

Now completely interested, she watched with obvious interest. "Then, you make another snowball, somewhat smaller than this big one and place it on top of it like so." He slowly and carefully placed the other somewhat smaller snowball on the other, obviously proud of himself, even if it wasn't done yet.

"Then," he continued as he made another snowball, "You placed this snowball on top the second snowba--" just as he was doing just that, the whole thing crumbled before him.

The look of misery in his eyes made 18 laugh. She laughed so hard that she fell off the tree stump onto the snow. She didn't care that snow was now melting into her jacket. Krillen hovered over her. "What are you laughing about? You don't know how to make a snowman!"

She got up and then stood on the tree stump. "I can probably make a better one than that. Your problem was that the third snowball you made was too big."

"Oh, so now you're an expert, eh?"

She giggled. "Go try again."

He nodded and did try again. This time, he wasn't even done putting the second snowball over the first one before it collapsed once again. Then after that, the first snowball he tried creating just kept breaking. The angry frustration reflected on his face and for a moment 18 swore she saw a sweat drop trail down his face, despite the coldness in the air.

Finally he gave up. "You keep laughing at me!" he accused. "Why don't you try to make a snow man?"

"No thanks." She simply said. He was doing fine the first try when he was showing her, now suddenly he just went downhill from there. It was interesting…

He got up, with renewed energy. "This time I will make a snowman!"

That day, he never did make one.

* * *

**18 smiled with memory of his thousand tries to make a snowman for her. When he finally and completely given up, he had apologized to her as if it was a dreadful thing to do, but she simply thanked him for the best funny show she'd ever seen before. He had taken the compliment seriously even when she was only joking.**

"**Why are you smiling?" Krillen asked her. She jumped, not even realizing she had indeed smiled.**

"**I just remembered the time you tried to make a snow man." She said.**

"**Wow, that was years ago." He said with surprised eyes. "Ever since then you didn't want to go near snow."**

**She shrugged. "I hate frost bites."**

"**Still, I'm surprised you remembered that." He chuckled. "Man, I didn't understand why they kept falling."**

"**Yeah it was almost hysterical," she said, a laughter bubbling in her, threatening to erupt, "The look of frustration on your face. You were actually _trying_. And you _failed_ each time."**

**He scoffed, and then looked away. After some time, he looked back at her. "Want to make a snowman?"**

**She was quiet and for a moment Krillen thought she was going to refuse. After all, she did refuse to go into the city with Master Roshi and Marron. But she surprised him by smiling and nodding, "Yes. I'd love to."**

_end._**  
**


	4. Videl & Gohan

**Videl stared at the frozen lake just outside her house. She wanted to ice skate so bad but she didn't want to do it alone. Her in-laws were somewhere gone, and Gohan was busy with some work…a non-stop scholar. But whatever made him happy, she let him do so…unless it involved another woman. Of course, Gohan was faithful to her just as she was to him.**

**She remembered how much a cutie Gohan was--and still is--back in high school. Her best friend Erasa had thought he was beautiful, other girls couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of him, and then that orange-haired girl had bribed him to go out with her or she'd tell everyone his big secret…that he wore teddy-bear underwear. Videl laughed at the memory----and laughed harder when she found the 'famous' underwear in the laundry just recently.**

**Her mind returned to the frozen lake, and the desire to ice skate returned. She remembered the last time she ice skated with Gohan…**

* * *

"C'mon, Gohan," Videl encouraged on the ice, her hands on her waist. People skated by, eyeing the young teenage couple. Gohan only continued to sit on the bench, looking sheepish with the ice skates on. She threw her hands up in the air with exasperation. "Fine. I'm not going to ruin my day just because you don't want to skate." With that, she skated away. 

As she skated along the sides of the rink, she watched Gohan from the corner of her eyes. He sat there with his elbows leaning on his knees, and his chin on his hands. Sadly he watched people skate by as they laughed and talked. For a moment Videl felt sorry for him.

Until two girls skated up to him and sat beside him on the bench. Videl felt the jealousy rising in her. As she neared them, she slowed her pace and tried to overhear the conversation they were having. The two girls were so into their conversation with Gohan that they didn't realize how slow Videl was moving.

"So why is a cutie like you sitting here all alone?" the blond haired girl said a little to close to his face. Gohan moved uncomfortably in his seat, but didn't move his head to the other side for if he did, he'd have collided with the other girl.

"I don't feel like skating, that's all." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"But you look so sad," the other girl said, her hair being pink and curly.

"Come skate with us," blondie said as she moved up her hands to take hold of his upper arm. She got up and began pulling on him. Pinkie did the same with his other arm. Of course, Gohan resisted.

The two perky girls began to giggle, fluttering their eyes as they looked at him flirtatiously.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Videl intervened. "Hey." She said in a dark curt voice. The two girls quickly looked at her. "You wanna let go of my _boyfriend_?"

Gohan looked at Videl. "Oh, hi, Videl!"

"Videl Satan?" the two girls gasped to each other. They quickly let go of Gohan. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was with you," blondie quickly said as she and her friend began to skate away.

"Yeah, sorry! You two have fun!" Pinkie said. Just as they were skating away, Videl and Gohan could hear them furiously talking to each other. "The tournament is over. She should just grow her hair. She looks like a guy like that. How can she snag a hottie like that?" blondie said. Then they were too far away from hearing distance.

Consciously, Videl touched her short black hair. Gohan noticed how sad she looked. "Don't listen to them, Videl," Gohan said cheerfully.

She quickly brought her arms down to her side with pride in her eyes, "What makes you think I care what they say?"

Gohan shook his head, knowing full well she was a little hurt by their words. "I think you look great with your hair short."

She humphed. "You suggested it. You said it would be easier to fly so that hair wouldn't get in my face."

"True. But I like it short. I can see your face better." Surprise!

Videl was taken aback by what he said. Then she began to blush, completely flattered. Gohan noticed the silence and began to squirm in his seat uncomfortably again. Laughing, Videl reached out and pulled on his hand, bring him to his feet. "It's time to skate."

He slid into the ice, not once letting go of Videl's hand. He was very stiff, staring at the ice. "I don't know how to skate."

Another surprise! "You know how to fly, but not skate?"

"I never bothered to learn." Gohan said just as she skated away from him. His arms waved around him as he fell back on his butt. He blushed when people looked at him, but Videl only laughed. Skating up to him, she helped him up.

"Watch my feet and follow, ok? And you can hold on to me if you want." She giggled. "This will be like a payback for the time you taught me how to fly. Now I'll teach you how to skate."

* * *

**Videl remembered how stiff and awkward he moved that day as they circled the rink. She had laughed every time he began to stumble when people whizzed by. But he had laughed when she got jealous every time women did beautiful techniques on the ice to show off to Gohan; to get his attention. He'd commented on them, not realizing she didn't like it until he turned and looked at her red angry face.**

**As they skated, it was probably basically Gohan holding onto Videl as she led him. Never before did Videl feel so happy because she had thought Gohan was almost perfect that he didn't need anyone. But then he had needed her to hold onto as they skated.**

**Now, as she stared at the frozen lake outside, she sighed miserably. Behind her, Gohan spoke, "What's the matter?"**

**Videl turned around and looked at him. He was holding onto a book, and on the table before him were large stacks of thick books. His glasses slid down his nose, and Videl smiled when he lifted his finger to push it back up.**

"**Nothing," she said simply, "I just want to ice skate."**

"**Then why don't you do that?"**

"**I don't want to alone."**

"**Oh." He simply shrugged then went back to stick his nose into the book. She sighed sadly then looked out the window again. A few minutes went by when suddenly, something landed beside her and she looked down. Pink ice skates. She turned around in surprise and saw Gohan holding onto blue ice skates. Excitedly, she grabbed them, and with him, ran outside.**

**She slid to a stop before the frozen lake and hurriedly put on the ice skates, first kicking off her boots. Just as she was about done tying the laces, Gohan sat next to her and started putting on his own skates. Not even waiting for him, she jumped onto the ice and skated.**

**As she skated, she started doing beautiful techniques on the ice as she jumped and spun that would dumbfound viewers into silence. She stopped to see if Gohan noticed her.**

**But to her surprise she saw Gohan skating around oh-so-very gracefully. It was totally different from when he was just a teenager who had clung to her the whole time they skated.**

"**Well," she said a little disappointed with the fact that he didn't need her anymore, "Looks like you learned."**

**He shrugged then did a quadruple jump and landed perfectly. "Show off." She said under her breath and she watched him.**

"**What did you say?" he asked when he came closer to her.**

"**Nothing." She humphed and then skated away from him. But it seemed that every time she did, he easily caught up with her. She kept moving, and he kept following beside her that it became a race of speed.**

**Annoyed, she stopped as he skated by her and stopped a few feet away. She stared at his feet, wondering how they had learned so suddenly to skate. "Did you learn secretly to skate?"**

**Her eyes were glued on his feet with disdain that she didn't realize how nervous he looked suddenly. "No." he said.**

**Suddenly, Videl squinted her eyes at his feet, as if she discovered something. Either she was imagining it, or she indeed saw it. She looked a little closer, and even had to skate a little closer when Gohan began skating away. Knowing what she saw to be true, she straightened her back and started laughing so hard that she fell back on her bottom. When she recovered, she pointed at him accusingly, her arm shaking with mirth. "You cheat! You aren't even touching the ice! You've been flying the whole time!!"**

_end._**  
**


End file.
